O Mal Sempre Volta
by lenonizi
Summary: Mary tenta fugir da vida de caçadora, mas não consegue esquecer tudo o que viu e viveu por tanto tempo. Pré-Série. Mary/John


**Obs:** A carta no final foi carinhosamente cedida pela Galatea Glax. Espero que ela goste do que fiz com a carta, mesmo tendo adaptado algumas coisas...  
Outra coisa, mudei um pouco as datas porque Dean ficou mais inteligente do que esperava. E eu não tenho nada contra o Sam, ele apenas não apareceu na ideia que eu tive da fic.

Mary parou em frente a sua nova casa. Ela estava feliz ao ver o marido todo animado, correndo com o filho ainda pequeno no colo. Dean tinha 5 anos e meio (como ele gostava de deixar bem claro) corria pelo gramado. John estava tão feliz, que iluminava qualquer lugar que andasse com seu sorriso contagiante.

- Vem, amor, brincar de pique pega também – ele disse, encostando nela. – Agora é sua vez.

- Ok – disse ela. – Mas todo mundo sabe que vou vencer... – ela começou a correr, pegando primeiro Dean.

- Minha vez, mamãe, minha vez – ele gritava, mas ela não o soltava. – Assim não vale, como eu vou pegar o papai se você não me solta?

- Não seja briguento, menino – ela disse, o levantando e lhe dando um beijo. – Vai que agora é sua vez. Mas eu quero ver você me pegar... – ela disse, correndo junto com John enquanto o menino os perseguia.

* * *

À noite, John se preparava para trabalhar enquanto Mary arrumava tudo para que o filho fosse dormir.

- Eu odeio você ter que sair a uma hora dessas... – ela disse, o beijando.

- Desse jeito eu nunca vou ficar pronto – ele sorriu, tentando colocar seu uniforme de vigia. – É um bom emprego, com um bom salário e me dá mais tempo para ficar com você e Dean...

- Eu sei, mas não gosto de passar a noite sozinha. Vou te esperar... – ela sentou-se na cama e ele a encarou com cara feia.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. Você não pode ir dormir de manhã só porque vou estar trabalhando. Além do mais, alguém tem que ficar tomando conta do garoto de manhã.

- Ele é bem comportado e...

- Eu entendo, amo, e te amo muito por isso – ele a beijou, já pronto. – Mas tente dormir. Eu preciso de você acordada de manhã.

- Eu só vou tentar porque sei que você está certo – ela disse, se levantando e indo com ele até a porta. – Bom trabalho.

- Boa noite – ele disse, antes de trocarem um terno beijo. – E dorme, hein...

- Ok – ela disse e ele saiu.

* * *

Ela se sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão. Procurou por alguma coisa que pudesse a manter acordada, mas não havia um filme que prestasse na enorme quantidade de canais. Foi até a estante onde ficavam os VHS's e não encontrou nenhum que quisesse assistir de novo. Eram 23h e não haviam mais locadoras abertas por perto. Quem manda ir morar no subúrbio.

Ela voltou ao sofá, impaciente, e pegou um livro que estava por perto. Começou a ler, mas não o achou nada interessante. Ligou a TV de novo e ficou mudando de canal, até achar um programa sobre casos sobrenaturais. Adorava eles para rir com as besteiras que falavam. Não é possível que alguém que pesquisasse sobre essas coisas falasse tanta besteira.

"_Hoje nós estamos em frente a mansão Kennedy, onde por anos ronda o mistério da morte de Kendra Kennedy. Ela foi morta em 30 de junho de 1930 e desde então nenhum morador ficou vivo nessa casa por mais de 3 meses."_

A câmera mostrava a fachada da casa, que parecia há anos abandonada.

"_Ninguém nunca soube o que aconteceu com ela ou quem a matou, ela apenas desapareceu, deixando uma mancha de sangue enorme no chão"_ – ele mostrou o assoalho, ainda manchado.

- Ok, quase 60 anos e ninguém conseguiu tirar aquela mancha de sangue. Conta outra... – ela ria, mas parou ao observar um vulto passando por trás da câmera. Ela tremeu e até mesmo o repórter sentiu um calafrio.

"_Esse é o efeito que a casa faz com qualquer um que entrar nela. E nós vamos descobrir porque..."_

O homem continuou, mas ela parou. Aquela casa ficava a apenas alguns quarteirões de distância e ela tinha certeza que viu um espírito ali. Droga, ela não queria se meter naquilo, mas não podia deixar um espírito assim, tão perto de sua família. Ela teria que investigar.

* * *

John chegou em casa cansado no dia seguinte. O turno foi tranqüilo, mas ainda não estava acostumado com a rotina de dormir de manhã e ficar acordado a noite inteira. Mas não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a esposa dormindo no sofá. Ela se encontrava toda torta, com a TV ligada e o filho sentado do lado dela.

- Ei – ele disse, indo até o menino.

- Bom dia, papai – disse Dean, baixinho. – Mamãe estava dormindo e achei melhor deixar ela assim. Peguei chocolate pra mim na geladeira – ele disse, mostrando as 3 caixinhas que estavam no chão.

- Não acho que você devia ter aberto todas essas caixas... – disse o pai, rindo.

- Fala baixo, vai acordar ela – brigou ele.

- Ok – disse o homem. – Vou levá-la para a cama e depois venho pra gente ver TV, ok?

- Papai, você dormiu no trabalho?

- Não – respondeu o homem, sincero.

- Então vai dormir com a mamãe. Eu já sou grandinho. Vou ficar apenas aqui vendo desenho.

- E acabar com as caixinhas de chocolate, né?

- Só mais uma... – ele pediu.

- Não, você já comeu três. Se acordar e tiver faltando...

- Vai falar pra mamãe e ela vai brigar comigo – disse o menino, rindo. Ele tinha razão, John nunca conseguia brigar com ele.

- Eu odeio você ser esperto desse jeito.

O menino encolheu os ombros, como quem diz que não pode fazer nada a respeito e John levou a esposa para o quarto, onde deitou do lado dela e dormiu.

* * *

Quando Mary despertou, olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 11h da manhã. Ela levantou correndo e encontrou Dean sentado com uma caixinha de chocolate na mão.

- Não conta pro papai – ele disse.

- Porque? – ela estava confusa.

- Por nada... – ele se levantou, jogando a caixinha no lixo e a seguindo até o banheiro. – Então, o que vai fazer de almoço? – ele estava interessado.

- Não sei ainda. Mas você está com fome?

- Estou sempre com fome...

- Estava pensando em te levar para um... passeio – ela tentou escolher uma palavra que o animasse. E funcionou.

- Sério? Pra onde nós vamos?

- Pra uma biblioteca – ela disse, animada, mas não deu certo.

- Eu não sei ler. O que vou fazer lá?

- Bem, há vários livros com figuras.

- Se for como aqueles do seu quarto – ela se lembrou de quando ele acidentalmente achou os livros sobre fantasmas e demônios. Não eram mesmo ilustrações que uma criança gostaria de ver.

- Não são como aquelas. São mais... alegres.

- Eu não sei não... – disse ele, indeciso.

- Quem vai te levar não sou eu? Eu que escolho, menino – ela disse, o puxando para trocar de roupa.

* * *

Na biblioteca, ela viu o menino feliz brincando com outras crianças que estavam lá. Ele era fácil de gostar. Queria que ele nunca perdesse isso.

Ela começou a procurar por jornais antigos, qualquer coisa sobre a mansão Kennedy. Encontrou várias notícias de mortes estranhas no local nos últimos anos. Quedas, suicídios, homicídios seguido de suicídios, e em todas elas ninguém imaginava que algo assim poderia acontecer, ninguém via sinais referentes a isso. Até que achou as notícias sobre a morte de Kendra Kennedy. Ela tinha 20 anos quando foi encontrada morta dentro da casa, vitima de 17 facadas espalhadas por todo o seu corpo. Não havia muitas fotos no jornal, o que indicava que devia ser bem feio. Ela procurou algo sobre o enterro e logo descobriu que era no cemitério atrás da mansão. Ela sorriu, seria mais fácil do que pensava.

* * *

A noite chegou rapidamente e, apesar de perguntar porque ela sumira quando ele acordara, John estava pronto para ir trabalhar de novo.

- Você promete não tentar ficar acordada que nem ontem?

- Não posso prometer isso, sabe como eu sou...

- Pior que sei – ele disse, a beijando.

- Vocês podem parar de fazer isso na minha frente, é nojento – disse Dean, que esperava sua vez para falar com o pai.

- Mas que garoto resmungão que nós estamos criando, hein...

- Eu não sou resmungão – disse o menino, com cara feia. – Apenas digo quando não gosto de algo. Qual a vantagem em aprender a falar se não posso falar o que quero?

- Nenhuma, eu sei. Mas fazer o que... – ele o pai, se abaixando e dando um beijo no filho. – Vejo vocês amanhã – ele saiu pela porta e Dean se virou para a mãe.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Dormir, né... – ela disse, rindo.

- Mas ainda são... – ele olhou no relógio. – 22h? Quando ficou tão tarde...

- Você disfarça tão mal... – ela disse, rindo, o levando para a cama.

* * *

Mary chegou ao cemitério e foi logo ao túmulo. Não queria demorar muito já que Dean estava em casa sozinho. Sabia que não era certo, mas não tinha outra opção. Não podia chamar ninguém para tomar conta dele sem que Jonh descobrisse eventualmente. E também não podia levá-lo junto, então corria para voltar logo ao seu menininho.

Ela achou onde o corpo estava enterrado e rapidamente começou a cavar. Não demorou ela chegou ao caixão e o abriu, vendo o corpo já decomposto. Colocou fogo, jogando sal antes. Com alívio, ela viu o corpo queimar sem problemas. Sorriu ao pensar que a caçada estava terminada. Pena que estava enganada.

De repente sentiu um forte impulso que a jogou do outro lado do cemitério e logo um espectro apareceu.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou o fantasma de uma mulher, que não tinham nenhuma marca de facada, apenas m tiro na cabeça, um buraco enorme que deixava ossos e massa encefálica expostos. - Você quer me matar? - ela sumiu e apareceu em outro lugar. - Isso não vai funcionar - ela fez o mesmo, chegando bem perto de Mary e a segurando pelo pescoço. - Eu vou te matar primeiro.

Mary tentava se soltar, mas o fantasma forçava seu pescoço, sufocando-a. Ela tentava respirar, se manter sã, mas era cada vez mais difícil. Até que ela se lembrou da pá revestida de ferro que usara e tentou alcançá-la. Ainda estava longe demais e ela mal podia se mexer. Mas quando conseguiu pegar, acertou em cheio a cabeça do espectro, que desapareceu na hora.

Ela se sentou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. O ódio percorrendo suas veias e a enlouquecendo. ela ia matar aquela vadia. De novo.

* * *

Ela chegou a mansão com todo o equipamento que usaria. Uma barra de ferro, uma espingarda com balas de sal, gasolina e um isqueiro. Mas primeiro precisava saber quem era aquela mulher e onde ela estava enterrada.

Que erro de principiante. Se preocupar tanto com uma morte apenas por ser famosa e deixar todas as outras mortes que poderiam ter acontecido ali de lado. Se seu pai soubesse daquilo, lhe mataria. Seu pai. Sentia tanta saudade dele, de seu rosto rígido e de seu carinho estranho. Sentia tanta...

Novamente foi jogada contra a parede e sorriu ao ver que estava no caminho certo.

- Então, o que você está escondendo aqui, cachorra? - ela perguntou, abrindo uma porta com o pé. Só deu tempo de ver um quarto normal antes de ser jogada de novo.

- Isso já está ficando chato - ela pegou a espingarda e mirou no nada. Atirou e pode ver o espectro se desfazendo. - Me acerta duas vezes e não muda de lugar? Amadora!

Ela entrou no quarto, querendo saber o que a outra tanto protegia. Olhou embaixo da cama, nos armários, procurou por uma parede falsa e nada. Até que foi ao banheiro e ouviu um barulho diferente enquanto pisava. O chão tinha o mesmo tipo de madeira e ela começou a quebrá-la, achando assim a tampa de um alçapão. Ela desceu e tapou o nariz, sentindo um cheiro horrível de corpos. Como isqueiro, acendeu uma vela que estava ali perto e pode ver sangue e carne espalhado por corpos esquartejados. Seu estômago embrulho. Talvez não fosse tão boa para esse serviço como antigamente. Pegou a garrafa de gasolina e espalhou por todo o lugar, em seguida pegando o isqueiro. Ela estava na escada, pronta para sair, acendeu e o jogou no local, que começou a pegar fogo. Mas quando ia sair, viu a porta se fechando, junto com o trinco.

- Eu morro, você morre - ela ouviu e estremeceu. Pensou em tudo o que deixaria, em tudo que perderia e começou a gritar em desespero.

- Socorro, so... - ela olhou a barra de ferro já caída no chão e correu até ela. Ela começou a bater na porta, a quebrando. Cada vez mais sua mão doía e queimava, mas ela não parou até que conseguiu sair.

* * *

Em casa, ela se sentou no sofá. Toda suja, com as mãos doendo e pensando em tudo o que acontecera. E começou a chorar. Chorou incontrolavelmente como se fosse a única coisa que pudesse apagar ou diminuir o que acontecera. Tudo o que queria era deixar o sobrenatural e viver sua vida, mas nunca conseguiria. Isso nunca aconteceria.

Levou um susto quando sentiu alguém se acanhar no meio dela. O filho a olhava, aflito.

- Não chora, mamãe, não chora. Papai já vai chegar e todos os problemas vão acabar - Dean disse fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. - Não chora.

* * *

De manhã, ela mentira dizendo ter se queimado na cozinha. Com todo cuidado Jonh fez o curativo mesmo querendo levá-la para um hospital.

- Não quero ir para hospitais. Me trazem más lembranças... - ela tudo o que ela dizia para que ele parasse de perguntar.

Quando ele foi dormir, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha, onde começou a escrever.

_"John._

_Se você lê essa carta, é por que provavelmente alguma coisa muito ruim me aconteceu exatamente no dia 02 de novembro de 1983. Se tivesse acontecido um dia antes ou um dia depois você seria poupado. Mas esse não é o caso._

_Gostaria de ter a coragem de pedir perdão. Mas não ouso._

_Mas não posso escapar de minha responsabilidade. É minha culpa._

_Há uma história que agora você precisa conhecer._

_É estranha e inacreditável. Mas ainda assim verdadeira._

_Após sua leitura você verá uma outra Mary. E receio por isso. Por que mesmo estando provavelmente morta, o pensamento de que talvez você odiará esse outro lado de sua esposa me assusta._

_Por que eu te amo, John. Por tudo que há no céu. Ou muito abaixo dele._

_Você se lembra de meus pais?_

_Você lembra o quão boas pessoas eles eram? Sim, papai era ríspido com você. Mas só por que você era inocente. Ele nunca concordou em trazer inocentes para nossa luta._

_O que você não sabe é que eles também eram caçadores._

_Caçadores do sobrenatural._

_E fizeram de mim uma ótima caçadora também._

_Espíritos existem, meu amor._

_Coisas ruins dos pesadelos infantis estão por toda a parte._

_E o que é pior e mais apavorante: demônios também existem._

_Você lembra-se do serial killer que nos rondou e matou meus pais? Como se isso fosse passível de esquecimento._

_Era um demônio, John. A explicação oficial. Um serial killer._

_Era um demônio. Um demônio de olhos amarelos._

_Que tirou meus pais de mim._

_Que matou você._

_Quando você me pediu em casamento, dentro daquele carro, às margens daquele rio eu me senti a mulher mais incrivelmente feliz em todo o mundo. Receosa por você. Meu belo, moreno e inocente amado. Receava o que poderia trazer à sua vida._

_E logo depois você estava morto em meus braços._

_Ele matou você._

_Era minha culpa. Meu pai estava certo. Inocentes não devem ficar por perto de caçadores. Sempre são eles a pagar o preço. A caçadora morreu quando fitou você morto em meus braços._

_De maneira cruel o demônio avisou-me que meus pais estavam mortos também._

_Ele me disse que estava sozinha._

_E acreditei._

_Ah, John..._

_Como eu queria ter outra vida._

_Como eu queria ter uma casa branca. Um marido. Crianças ao meu redor._

_Como queria ser feliz._

_E você sempre foi a possibilidade de tudo isso._

_Você e seu olhar._

_Seu olhar que me conquistou, meu amor._

_Seu olhar. Onde eu via tanta timidez. E tanta decisão. Onde sempre há alegria. Onde sempre há amor. Seu olhar reflete quem você é John._

_Eu não poderia viver sem seu sorriso. Sem sua presença._

_Sem ter você do meu lado._

_Então quando o demônio propôs o pacto simplesmente aceitei. Dez anos de paz. Com você ao meu lado. E se ninguém interrompesse o demônio quando este viesse ninguém se feriria, ele disse._

_Eu fiz o que nenhum caçador pode fazer. Meu pai sempre falou isso e é a verdade. Uma verdade que sei. Mas que fiz questão de esquecer. Eu acreditei no demônio, John. E isso não se faz. Demônios mentem._

_Fui de uma estupidez mundana. Fui covarde. Por que te amo._

_Deveria ter agido como a caçadora que era e não como uma mocinha pueril qualquer._

_John, a data de aniversário de sua morte está próxima. Próxima demais. Outubro corre como se fosse horas e não dias. Eu receio tanto. Tanto!_

_Dean, meu garotinho dócil, está tão envolvido com sua bola de futebol. Ele é tão inocente. Como todo menininho deve ser. E os inocentes sempre pagam o preço, John._

_O proteja! Não o deixe longe de você. Não permita que nada e nem ninguém faça mal a nosso filho, meu amor._

_John._

_Eu não ouso pedir perdão._

_Sei que você jamais me perdoará com o que fiz a você e nossa criança. Eu aceitei que você forjasse essa família em cima de uma mentira. Eu deveria ter avisado você de que mundo vinha. Nós estaríamos preparados para o que quer que tenha acontecido. Fui tola. Uma romântica tola. Por que ao seu lado eu poderia fingir que nada do que sabia ser verdade era real. Do seu lado eu poderia viver meu conto de fadas._

_E agora não estou ao seu lado para protegê-lo e a nossos filhos._

_Como é difícil escrever essa carta, meu amor..._

_Mas preciso ser prática. Preciso ajudá-lo a entender e a estudar._

_Minha morte provavelmente parecerá um acidente comum. Uma batida de carro. Um assalto. Talvez um incêndio. Fique atento, John. Muito atento._

_Junto com essa carta há duas listas. Uma de nomes de velho conhecidos, dos tempos de papai. Se eles estiverem vivos e você conseguir localizá-los nos endereços que estou lhe dando, eles o ajudarão quando contar que é o genro do velho Samuel. Talvez esclareçam onde você pode estudar. Talvez até ensinem alguma coisa. Eu grafei dois nomes nela, John. Esses dois o ajudarão a conseguir... Dinheiro. Talvez. Esses dois sempre foram muito ariscos e papai nunca utilizou os serviços deles. Ele não achava certo. Assim como não é certo que eles ainda façam o que os tornou famosos. Provavelmente você deverá se virar sozinho. Nunca conte demais com as pessoas. Nem sempre elas são o que parecem. A outra lista é de livros. Você provavelmente encontrará em bibliotecas. Alguns volumes são raros e talvez você tenha que garimpar por sebos e livrarias especializadas. Meu amado, você deverá se tornar um caçador._

_Oh, Deus!_

_John. Meu único e verdadeiro amor. O demônio está atrás de nossas crianças. Essa sensação cresce a cada instante. Como se estivesse em um pesadelo e não conseguisse acordar. Preciso da luz do sol. Do calor do sol. Para iluminar essa sombra que é o meu passado. Por favor, não me odeie demais por obrigá-lo a assumir a herança que eu lhe deixo._

_Cabe a você agora descobrir o que quer que tenha acontecido comigo e guardar Dean._

_Não permita que o demônio se aproxime dele ou de você, meu amor._

_Acredite em mim, John. Tudo o que eu queria era uma família._

_E agora escrevendo sobre tudo o que aconteceu, me dou conta de como fui egoísta. Como fui burra. E, deus me perdoe, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Eu só quero estar com você. Cuidar de Dean. Por que isso deveria ser negado a mim? Por que o destino faria isso conosco, John?_

_Eu não ouso pedir perdão._

_Amo tanto meu filho._

_E até o último instante eu sempre serei sua esposa._

_Lembre-se que eu te amo, John. Eu sempre te amei. E onde estiver agora, eu continuo te amando._

_Mary."_

**FIM**


End file.
